vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Restia Ashdoll
Summary Restia Ashdoll is a main character from Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance. She is a high-level darkness spirit and the contracted spirit of Kamito Kazehaya. Once wielded by Demon King Solomon a thousand years ago, she was later used by cultists to attempt to find its reincarnation. It is revealed that she's the incarnation of the "will" of the Darkness Elemental Lord, Ren Ashdoll, and due to the latter's corrupton, she has the property of the "Otherworldly Darkness" sealed in her. Mysterious, mischievous and kind, she became the sole beacon of light for Kamito when he was at the Instructional School and his only reason for not giving up. After the assassins' group's destruction, Kamito took her with him up until his participation in the Blade Dance tournament, at the end of which Restia disappeared after facing the berserk Elemental Lords. Three years later, she reappears with the goal to awaken Kamito's nature as the Demon King's reincarnation in the hope of dying at his hand to prevent the "Otherwordly Darkness" to consume the land any further. Restia survived and is currently in Kamito's possession once more. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Restia Ashdoll, Vorpal Sword, Stinger Origin: Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Gender: Female Age: Over 1000 Classification: Darkness spirit, Sword, Will of Ren Ashdoll, Container of Otherwordly Darkness, Spirit of Demon King Solomon Wielders: Kamito Kazehaya, Jio Inzagi, Claire Rouge (temporarily), Nepenthes Lore, Demon King Solomon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Extremely sharp senses and Extrasensory Perception (As a spirit of the highest rank, her sensing skills are far above most elementalists), Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Partial Durability Negation, Teleportation (of herself and others; can vanish and appear out of thin air; can teleport to Astral Zero), Forcefield Creation and Statistics Reduction with Isolation Barrier, Very high Resistance to (darkness, poison, diseases, magic and Mind Manipulation), Can bypass and dispel most barriers; can also negate darkness-based spells/attacks, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Mind Manipulation, Minor Perception Manipulation (Made an entire crowd ignore Kamito and her), Miasma Manipulation, Size Manipulation and Shapeshifting in sword form Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Vaporized part of a forest in a single attack; Scales to Terminus Est; Hell Blast can one-shot Claire Rouge) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed/reactions (Scales to characters that can react to and dodge cloud-to-ground lightning. Her own spells involve cloud-to-ground lightning), At least Superhuman travel speed with added Divine Power Lifting Strength: Likely Class 25 (should scale to Claire) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Large Building level (Took hits from Luminaris Saint Leisched, despite being weak to her element) Stamina: Very high *Fought a war as the Demon King's spirit *Is on par with Terminus Est *She stayed conscious and could still move after getting hit by Luminaris' holy attacks Range: Several dozen meters with spells Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Decently high and very analytical. Having lived over a thousand years, she has a lot of experience and knowledge on spirits and fighting Weaknesses: Weak against holy attacks. If she takes too much damage, she will turn back into her sword form and need to rest Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hell Blast:' A dual darkness-lightning and the strongest darkness spell. Can one-shot elementalists and mid-level spirits if a direct hit (would have killed Claire if Kamito didn't stop it). Even Kamito using Est to block it (Est having very high magic resistance) was blown away and fell unconscious *'Arc Blast:' A similar spell to Hell Blast, but uses lightning strikes to attack enemies over a large area *'Vorpal Blast:' A beam of darkness that can vaporize a large patch of forest without a trace, shot for the tip of her sword form *'Evil Flame:' A dual darkness-fire spell. Anything the spell comes in contact with is vaporized, excluding capable elementalists *'Isolation Barrier' A small barrier with very low magic emission and hides the presence of anyone inside; extremely hard to discern, even for spirits. Casting it also overwrites any existing enemy barrier and/or stat-boosting spell and instead has the opposite effect Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Perception Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Spirits Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Tier 8 Category:Self-Sustenance Users